There's Only You, Bella
by LightBender
Summary: There's only one thing in the world that Jacob wants. But, he can't have it. Edward stands in the way.


_**There's Only You, Bella**_

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Twilight or 'My World' by SR-71

**WARNING: **Spoilers for 'Eclipse'. I think everyone's probably already read that, but this is just to make sure.

* * *

_The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here_

I just have to keep running. I don't recognize where I am anymore, that doesn't matter. I just need to forget about everything. Forget about the invitation at home. Forget about her. Forget about him.

Forget about Jacob.

_  
When I look at you, I see him staring through_

It's too hard! Everytime I see her or think of her, I see that….that **vampire** instead of sweet Bella. The girl that I fell in love with. The girl that I'm still in love with. The girl that I lost to my enemy.

_  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?_

You can see how much she loves him. You can see how much he loves her. They would be perfect, but I'm shoved into the picture. I'm madly in love with her and nothing can change that.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_

He broke her when the stupid blood sucker left. She was always crying. And did he care? No! Well, he said he cared. He said it hurt him so much. Then why did he do it?

_  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you  
_

I was there for her. For a while, we became close. I know she felt it. That we would be perfect together. But, the second he steps back into the picture, she forgets about me.

_  
I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin_

I can still smell her scent everywhere. It's on my clothes, on the sofa, on the bikes. I can even smell traces on my skin…..

_  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me…_

I see her face all the time. I can't move on. I can't fine someone else. Bella's the only girl for me and that's how it'll always be. I'll die alone with my unrequited love.

_  
Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_

I could be so much better for her. I would never make her cry. I would never make her change into something that she isn't. I wouldn't make her change her nature.

She could stay human. She could have real friends. Not freaks. Not blood suckers.

_  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

She doesn't see how stupid she's being. She'll change her whole life just for that blood sucker. After a few years, she'll hate it. She'll be a monster. She won't be Bella anymore, but I'll love her all the same.

_  
I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
The darkness grows!  
The sunlight stings!_

She'll never be able to go out into the sunlight. She'll never get to have long-term human friends. She'll never truly live.

_  
He's your everything_

_  
_She acts like he's her life line. She depends on him for everything. I doubt she'd live if he wasn't with her all the time.

_  
Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

She doesn't see anything else besides her love for that blood sucker. If you can even call it love. It's more of some type of devotion. He'll never treat Bella like she should be treated. I can do that. I can do everything better than him. And she doesn't care.

_You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel_

She knows I love her. She is still going to marry that blood sucker. I know I should be happy that she found someone, but I'm not. I think she's making a horrible mistake.

_  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

I love Isabella Swan. I'll never love anyone else. Not even Isabella Cullens. It can only be Bella. Some may think I'm foolish for falling in love with an image from the past, but I don't care. Because, in my world, there's only you, Bella.

* * *

**AN: **First songfic for Twilight. It worked out much better in my head than on paper, but here you go. Review if so inclined. 


End file.
